


With Tragedy, Comes Love

by CaptainLeviA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeviA/pseuds/CaptainLeviA
Summary: The night was going great for Levi, Isabel and Farlan. The club was full of lively people and played the best tunes.Lights flashing bright, drinking good booze and a loud, exciting countdown to celebrate the New Year!Everything went perfectly until one fateful moment that would change Levi's world forever.Follow Levi in his journey of pain and perseverance!





	

"Levi!" A high pitched wail was thrown at me from across the room. My attention turned from the drink in my hand to the flaming redhead staring at me. 

“Hah?’ I replied simply with a raised eyebrow. She tilted her head slightly and stared into my eyes with her bright, emerald irises. When she didn’t reply, I spoke up. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

"Come dance with me! Farlan is waiting." She smiled excitedly and gestured over to him on the dance floor. She seemed slightly nervous, probably because I would normally say no to something like that. I watched him dancing in the distance for a moment before I downed the rest of my Gin and ginger and begrudgingly got to my feet. I shook my head as a slight grin tugged at the corner of my lips. Her eyes lit up even more -who knew that was even possible-and she grabbed my hand, tugging me over to dance.  
As much as I was avoiding the dance floor, I began to have a lot of fun celebrating the new year with my two best friends.  
Time seemed to fly, the night was becoming a slight blur, but not in a bad way. The hands of the clock hit eleven fifty and the owner of the club we were at made an announcement that I don't entirely recall, something about the big countdown to celebrate New Year’s Day. A countdown began.  
It had only felt as if a few seconds had passed since the first announcement.  
Everyone stopped dancing and stared up at a large screen showing each number counting down from ten.

“Happy New Year!!!” 

The whole place went wild as the clock struck midnight, people screaming and hugging, others downing more shots. I was bombarded by hugs and kisses to my cheek by Isabel and Farlan both.  
"Happy New Year big bro!" The feisty ginger exclaimed, followed by a more calm congratulations from the tall ass blonde on my right. I smiled and returned the same words.  
After a few minutes passed, people started heading out to either go party elsewhere or to retire for the night. The three of us decided we wanted to just head back to the apartment and throw on a movie until we all passed out. 

Farlan hadn't drank any alcohol all night because he was going to be the one to drive home. He flashed a smile and threw his arm over both mine and Isabel’s shoulders.  
"Let's go home guys. Preston is probably lonely!" He chuckled excitedly when he mentioned his dumb cat.

I couldn't stand the damn thing, shedding black fur everywhere and making things dirty all the time, but I knew how much he loved the little shit and I agreed that he could keep it when we moved in together.  
"Yes, yes.." I muttered as we all walked out and headed into the parking lot. When we got to the car, I reached into the inside pocket of my winter coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. As they hopped into the car, I called out. "I'll be quick." 

"I thought you quit!" Farlan grunted, crossing his arms. Isabel just shrugged and got in the car, complaining it was cold on her way.

"I did. I just like to have one when I drink." It was true, I had quit two months ago, but there’s nothing wrong with one here and there.  
I put the end of the cigarette in my mouth and pulled out my lighter from the pocket of my black skinny jeans, flicking it open and lighting the other end of the cancer stick. I inhaled nice and slowly, taking in the amazing night that was now coming to a close, breathing out a cloud as the cool winter breeze brushed through my hair. Once my smoke was done, I dropped it in the snow by my feet and stepped on it. 

I walked over to the passenger side and saw that Isabel had already claimed that seat. It wasn't a big deal but we often jokingly fought over who got shotgun. I got into the back seat behind her and strapped myself in.  
"Got your seat belts on guys?" Farlan asked with his usual calm and sensible tone. 

"Mm!" Isabel acknowledged him. Our eyes met through the rear view mirror and I nodded. 

"Perfect. Let's get home already!" He smiled as he turned on the radio. The song Jingle Bells began to play and I was baffled by the fact that they were still playing Christmas songs on New Year’s Day. Oh well, not like I hated them.  
The ride home was a rather long one and I felt my eyelids growing heavier and heavier with each minute that passed. Isabel had already passed out, drooling like a brat all over herself. She never could hold her liquor even though she claimed she could drink any man under the table. Farlan was focused on the slightly icy road ahead of him, swaying gently to the music that was now playing. I couldn't believe what a great week it had been.

I stared out the window through half closed, tired eyes, watching as the small white specks of snow danced through the pure darkness of the night sky.  
Such a peaceful sight.  
A peaceful, beautiful life.  
So I thought.  
Everything that I loved. Everything was taken away from me that peaceful night. 

As we turned onto a one way street, a large pickup truck came speeding down the wrong direction. It was a quick flash of lights; Beautiful crystals falling from the blackness above while the sound of metal on metal resonated through my eardrums, followed by a high pitched frequency as if I'd lost my hearing. Before I knew it, the sound of sirens stung in my ears and everything went black.  
That was all I could remember before I woke up in a bed, surrounded by rushed people in blue masks, the sounds of panic echoed through the halls. 

Doctors?

I looked around, dazed. My vision was fuzzy; it was hard to keep my eyes from rolling back and I could only see through my left eye. I could feel a warm substance running down my face and over my right eye, forcing it to stay shut. Was I bleeding?  
"Wh..." I tried desperately to speak, to no avail. Everything was speeding by and I began to feel extremely dizzy. 

My head... It hurts....

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but white. There were two lights on in this strange, white room: a lamp that stood on the night stand beside me and a general light on the opposite side of the room.  
I was alone in the room which didn't phase me at first. My gaze was drawn to my arm, which was hooked up to all kinds of foreign equipment.  
"Where the fuck...?" I muttered under my breath. It was becoming clear to me, slowly, that this place was a hospital. Why was I here?  
Just as the thought crossed my mind, my eyes clamped shut when a sharp pain cracked into my skull like a strike of fierce lightning. 

At that moment, I heard a soft voice calling out for a doctor. His voice was soothing and somehow comforting. I was finally able to open my eyes again just as a strange looking woman in a long white lab coat and glasses walked through the door and over to my side, clipboard in hand. I only caught a glance of the nurse’s back as he left.  
The woman sat down on a stool next to me and began to speak. "Mr. Ackerman, is it?" She looked down at me with pity.

"Yes." I croaked, my throat was dry and my voice came out sickly.

"Hi, I'm doctor Hanji. I'm here to help you, okay?"

"Mm..." I acknowledged her the best I could.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

"You were in an accident, Mr. Ackerman. You don't remember?" The tone of her voice went from stiff and professional to caring. I looked into her honey brown eyes with concern of my own. 

An accident?

I looked up at the ceiling and stared for a moment. "What day is it..?"

"It's Thursday. You've been asleep since Friday."

"Since... Friday..?"

"That's right. It's been six days now. It was medically induced so you could get the rest you needed to heal." I took a deep breath as she spoke and felt a pang in my chest. The others...

"My friends... Where are they?" The last thing I could remember clearly was leaving the club downtown. I brought my gaze back down to her, her eyes were already locked onto my face with a solemn expression on her own. She shook her head gently and spoke softly. 

"I'm so sorry..." My heart pounded in my chest but my expression remained the same. Why was she sorry? It couldn't be... Breathing became difficult and I felt my eyes begin to sting. Tears streamed down my blank face, dripping off my chin and onto my chest. I couldn't pull my gaze away from the woman’s sympathetic irises. "They didn't make it."  
Her tone was the same but it sounded wonky to me, as if she were speaking some kind of gibberish. They're dead...? 

"How?" I murmured.

"Pardon..?"

"How did they die..?" She looked at me with a strange expression on her face as if I had said something unusual. The only thing that kept me from losing it then and there was the pure denial that my heart was putting up as a front. 

"Mr. Ackerman... You suffered quite the blow to your head and you should really get some rest right now. You need to stay calm to refrain from possible shock. You'll be informed when you're better." She stood up and gave me a bow of condolence. “Luckily, you don’t have any broken bones. Recovery shouldn’t take too long.”  
She smiled gently and I watched as she walked away, allowing the wetness of my tears to stain my cheeks. 

-Three days later-

 

I woke up thrashing again. Memories were slowly starting to come back to me in the form of dreams. They told me it was normal to experience night terrors after a traumatic event, told me I have PTSD or something. The worst part of it all is that I still don't fully remember what happened in the first place.  
"Yes. It was an accident... Mm. Impaired driving." That voice. It was the same voice I heard the first time I woke up here. It sounded like he was speaking to someone on the phone. "Only one survivor."

My breathing became faint and my heart rate increased as I realized he was talking about me. Impaired driving? Farlan was completely sober that night. That must mean that the other party was...

"Uaghhh..!" I clenched my teeth and grasped my head with both hands. "F-fuuuck...!" The headache was back.  
It always happened when I remembered something from that night. The images of a pickup truck barrelling towards us; Farlan slamming the breaks while a shriek escaped Isabel’s mouth.  
"Sir?! Are you alright?" That voice again. "Please, lay back and relax."  
I peeked through my stiff eyelids at the boy, finally getting a quick look at the face that goes with that sweet voice. He was tampering with one of the machines beside me.  
I began to feel slightly woozy and extremely tired. Ah... He upped the dose of my painkillers.

“There. You should start feeling better soon. Your doctor wants to come in and see you. Said something about answers to your questions." He flashed me a sweet smile and walked away before I could reply.

About an hour passed before doctor Hanji came to my room. "Phew! Busy day today!" She shouted excitedly, bursting into my room and waking me from a nap. What in the hell..? She seemed so different from the first time we met. She took a seat in the stool beside me and smiled. "Good afternoon, Levi. May I call you that?"

"Go ahead."

"I see it's easier for you to speak now. You're recovering quite quickly." She whipped out her clipboard and smiled widely. "Any allergies?"

"What?"

"Any regular meds you take?"

"Hah?"

"Do you have-"

"Dammit, shut up!" I lost my cool for a moment. Why was she asking me all those unnecessary questions when I was promised answers to mine? "Just... Enough questions."

"Sorry about that. Mandatory protocol bullshit." 

I raised a brow at her comment, slightly confused at her change in attitude. This woman seemed like a totally different person all around.  
"Anywho! I assume you want some information." I didn't reply to her, the question seemed to be more rhetorical. "Ask away."

"What happened? I heard something about impaired driving."

"That's right."

"The other driver was drunk?"

"Yep. He drove down the wrong way of a one way street. The one you unfortunately had turned onto." I stayed silent for a moment, letting the information sink in. 

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?" She looked either shocked or confused by my question.

"Why is it that my friends are gone and the one at fault is still here?" I breathed a sigh when I realized I was being unfair, asking questions that won't ever be answered. "Sorry. It just doesn't make sense."

"I know, hun. It isn't fair sometimes. Everything happens for a reason. Just think that they are in a better place now." Tch. Easy for her to say. She wasn't the one who lost her entire world in one fell swoop. 

"How did it happen..? The way they died..."

"It's better you don't know that, Levi." Her excited tone went bland and her happy expression was now the same as before. "Listen, you should be able to start walking around again pretty soon here. You're recovering remarkably quick. I'll send in the nurse to assist you." She peeked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "Rest for now, okay? Bye for now!"  
I swear she was bipolar or something.

Once I was alone again, the ache in my heart returned and I couldn't help but tear up as memories of the two flashed through my mess of a mind. Isabel's voice calling out to me, "Big bro!" Farlan scolding her for whatever trouble she had gotten herself into again. The three of us having a meal together at the dinner table. Just as I felt the salty liquid developing, my door opened again and I swiftly wiped my eyes on my sleeve. Must be the nurse that crazy doctor was sending. 

"Mr. Ackerman?" The head of the boy peeked in and I looked over at him. 

"Just Levi."

"Ah-! Okay. Sorry about that." I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down before he could get closer. He stood beside my bed and reached out a gloved hand. "How about you try getting up for now?"  
I stared for a short moment before placing mine in its palm.  
"That's it. Nice and easy."  
As he pulled me slowly and carefully, helping me sit up at the edge of my bed, my heart skipped a beat and my eyes went wide. I had seen his face before, but only through hazy vision. His eyes...  
"Is something wrong, sir?" I stared blankly into the clearly concerned young man's large emerald eyes before averting my gaze elsewhere. I couldn't believe just how much they resembled Isabel’s. 

I stuttered softly. "N-no. Nothing’s wrong..."

-Two weeks later-

 

The days began to pass slightly faster after I started to gain mobility. The nice nurse boy was assigned to me for the rest of my stay here at this god forsaken place. Days that he wasn't on shift felt extra long because the random nurses sent my way didn't know how I liked things done.  
The brat could certainly make a nice cup of tea. The best I've had since... Since Farlan made it.  
I tilted my head back and stared up at the blank, white ceiling. Whenever thoughts of them crossed my mind, I would just look up and tell myself that they were looking right back down at me. 

Tch. Ridiculous.

Just as I pulled myself together, Eren came through my door with his usual soft smile. "Morning Levi!" He spoke with a smirk.

"Mornin'." My reply was bitter as always but he knew me well enough now to know I wasn’t mad at him.  
"Oi. How old are you anyway?" I decided to ask him since I had always wondered about it. He looked pretty young to be a full time nurse.

"Huh? That was a random question." His large, leafy eyes traced over my IV and then fell upon my own gaze. "I'm eighteen."

"You are young, damn."

"Is that a bad thing?" He furrowed his brows and gave me an almost sarcastic grin.

"No. Just surprised."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter." I replied plainly. 

He heaved a sigh and shook his head slightly, reaching out his hand before me. He had stopped wearing the rubber gloves to help me get up from bed and I could feel his soft, warm hands directly now. “How did you get into a job like this?" I asked as I took his slightly smaller hand and used it for support as I slowly got to my feet. He let out a slight chuckle. 

“Aren’t you talkative today?” I rolled my eyes at him and started hobbling towards the counter where my tea was. The brightness of his eyes dimmed slightly as he forced a smile.  
"My father was a doctor. I spent my entire childhood in hospitals and clinics. My mother was even a receptionist at this hospital." Was? I see. So the kid lost his parents, huh? I looked into his now dim, heavy eyes. "They were killed in an accident. So, I do understand how you've been feeling.."

"I'm so sorry." My heart felt extremely heavy when he told me how he lost them. I couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"It was years ago! Now, let's just focus on your rehab for the day, okay?" He smiled once again and walked over to the door, holding it open for me to waddle through. I looked like an idiot as I walked, but according to doctor Dingbat, when I hit my head in the car, something got messed up and it affected my mobility quite a bit. She explained it a lot better than I could, with her fancy doctor mumbo jumbo.  
“Levi?” I jolted slightly when he called out to me.

“What?” I replied, slightly annoyed.

“You spaced out there. Everything okay? If you feel like you’re going to pass out, don’t wait until the last second to speak up.”

“Hmph. I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with.” We continued down the blindingly white hallway and into a separate room with a sign that read ‘Physical Therapy’ above the door. We went inside and I cringed slightly at the absurd elevator style music echoing throughout the empty room.

“Really?” I complained. Eren looked over at me with a smile and shrugged.

“Let’s begin!” 

-End chapter one-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm writing this fic for my fiance and I wanted to share it with everyone!  
> There will be more to come. I'll try to upload a new chapter each week!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!~


End file.
